Diverses occupations d'Ichimaru à Las Noche
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Si Ichimaru n'existait pas, la vie à Las Noche serait légèrement différente... Diverses blagues, expériences et louables efforts de l'albinos sur l'espada.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Diverses occupations d'Ichimaru à Las Noche

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K+

**pairing :** pas vraiment

**warning :** légères références yaoi, mais rien de vraiment inquiétant.

**résumé :** Si Ichimaru n'existait pas, la vie à Las Noche serait légèrement différente... Diverses blagues, expériences et louables efforts de l'albinos sur l'espada

**note :** J'ai écrit ça hier soir, plutôt tard. Et comme ça ne tenait pas dans mes drabbles, c'est une nouvelle fic! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_L'espada_

--

Un jour qu'Aizen l'avait envoyé chercher un objet dans une vieille remise poussiéreuse, Noitora découvrit les inconvénients de sa parabole. Ce qu'il ne découvrit pas, par contre, fut le nom de celui qui lui trouva le sobriquet de "Spidespada".

--

Un jour, quelqu'un fit courir la rumeur qu'Ulquiorra utilisait des produits paralysants pour garder un visage impassible. Il fut obligé de démentir devant les filles et Ichimaru, lequel était ravi d'avoir gagné son pari de faire sourire Ulquiorra en public.

--

Stark trouva un jour le thé de la réunion encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude. En fait, sur demande de Lilinette, Ichimaru avait fait servir à l'espada un thé très concentré. Échec total. Même après avoir bu en une tasse l'équivalent de vingt-quatre litres de thé, Stark ne mit que deux secondes pour se rendormir sur ses coussins.

--

Ichimaru s'était demandé sous quelle forme Aaroniero prenait sa douche. Si c'était le corps de Kaien, ce serait plutôt intéressant à regarder... Mais l'albinos ne sut jamais malgré tous ses efforts : le noveno se lavait dans le noir complet. Mais vu les bruits visqueux qu'il avait entendus, il était sûr qu'il y avait au moins un tentacule dans le lot.

--

Yammi était réputé pour ne pas être une flèche sur le plan intellectuel. Il était de notoriété publique qu'un jour, il s'était même perdu dans un couloir en ligne droite. Mais on savait moins que ce jour-là, Ichimaru s'ennuyait dans la salle de contrôle des couloirs.

--

Ichimaru retenta la blague du couloir avec Grimmjow. Ce dernier, utilisant sa patience et son flegme légendaire, opta pour un solution radicale : marcher en ligne droit en direction de l'endroit où il voulait aller, en abattant tous les murs sur son passage. Aizen apprécia modérément la plaisanterie.

--

Gin adorait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux roses de Szayel, parce que c'était doux que et ce dernier détestait ça. Jusqu'au jour où Ichimaru se fit mordre par l'un des écouteurs que l'octavo avait oublié de retirer de son oreille.

--

-"Accepte mon amour" fit la voix de Sommarie sur l'un des enregistrements audio qu'Ichimaru écoutait avec Szayel. Intrigués par le fait que l'espada parlait à un homme, les deux indiscrets firent alliance pour envoyer au numéro sept un numéros plutôt mignon et peu farouche. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui semblait intéresser Sommarie. Curieux...

--

-"A ton avis, Hallibel est naturellement blonde ou pas?" demanda "innocemment" Ichimaru à Noitora. Et lorsqu'il vit le quinta sérieusement démoli le lendemain, l'albinos sut qu'il avait essayé de vérifier.

--

Barraguan avait l'habitude de parler des autres arrancars en tant que "gosses". Le jour où Gin s'entendit ranger dans la même catégorie, il proposa à l'espada d'aller plus souvent prendre le thé chez Aizen. "Entre vieux, vous vous comprendrez", ajouta-t-il en souriant, sachant que Barraguan détestait leur maître. Si seulement Aizen n'avait pas lui aussi entendu...

* * *

Peut être une deuxième série...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voilà la suite des diverses occupations d'Ichimaru, toujours avec l'espada. Je remercie encore toutes mes revieweuses, qui m'ont bien surprises n_n. En tout cas, maintenant j'ai la pression pour cette nouvelle fournée, puisqu'elle est attendue avec impatience... J'ai pas mal ramé dessus, et j'ai aucune idée si elle est réussie --'.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais encore poster, pour mes drabbles ou autre chose, ni si je pourrais répondre rapidement aux reviews (j'ai pas mal de travail). En tout cas, j'espère que mes petites phrases vous plairont n_n! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Stark était arrivé une seule fois en retard à une réunion : la toute première. Ichimaru s'était déplacé pour le chercher et l'avait ramené mal réveillé et sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Aizen n'avait pas apprécié ce manque de tenue. En fait, renverser une bouteille de saké dans la figure de quelqu'un était juste une méthode assez radicale de Gin pour réveiller les gros dormeurs.

--

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Grimmjow était très pointilleux sur le fait que Panthera était une forme de panthère, et rien d'autre. Cela avait peut-être un lien avec le fait que Gin l'ait poursuivi tout un après midi dans les couloirs de Las Noche en faisant "miaou".

--

Ulquiorra se demandait pourquoi autant d'imbéciles agitaient leur main devant ses yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part alors qu'il patientait dans un couloir. Puis vint le tour de Grimmjow qui après l'avoir testé lui demanda comment il faisait pour dormir les yeux ouverts pendant les réunions.

--

Grimmjow trouva l'objet devant sa porte et se mit en rogne dans la seconde. Il l'écrasa sous son pied et s'acharna dessus, mais la chose, en caoutchouc, supportait bien les chocs. Encore plus énervé, le sexta lança un cero qui détruisit le mur, mais pas la souris en caoutchouc à son nom qui faisait "pouic pouic".

-"Grimmjow!" s'écria Tousen qui venait d'apparaître. Foutu albinos.

--

Ichimaru avait testé une autre méthode pour réveiller Stark de manière rapide et efficace. Comme l'espada était censé avoir un hierro assez solide, il avait mis une bonne dose d'explosifs dans son oreiller. Stark avait bondi de ses coussins à l'heure voulue, furieux mais parfaitement réveillé. Seul gros inconvénient, il était resté sourd comme un pot pendant les dix premières minutes de la réunion.

--

Ichimaru trouvait que Noitora ressemblait à une tapette avec ses cheveux longs, son haut moulant, et ses chaussures à talons, et il ne se priva pas de lui dire un jour que le quinta l'énervait. Noitora fut atrocement vexé. Tousen aussi.

--

Kaien était beau. Mais beaucoup moins avec un teint de vampire, car Aaroniero fuyait le soleil à tout prix. Ichimaru le lui fit remarquer, et offrit au numéro neuf par la même occasion une lampe à bronzer pour remédier à ça. Tout en précisant à quel point il serait vexé si l'espada ne l'utilisait pas. Mais si l'arrancar ne supportait pas le moindre rayon lumineux, ce n'était pas pour s'en coller à haute dose dans la tronche cinq minutes par jours. Plutôt aller demander du fond de teint à Szayel...

--

L'espada se demandait si par hasard Ichimaru n'avait pas conclu un accord avec Szayel, et surtout, lequel. Parce que ni les souris en caoutchouc, ni les coussins explosifs n'apparaissent tout seuls dans les couloirs de Las Noche, il ne fallait pas les prendre non plus pour des imbéciles.

--

Tousen avait beau tenir à son pacifisme, si Szayel continuait à donner ses expériences à Wonderwyce en les faisant passer pour des sucettes, il allait sévir sévèrement. Un bonbon violet ne peut pas être à la fraise en toute innocence. Et les refiler à Grimmjow en guise de test était un peu mesquin...

--

Un jour, Noitora fut retrouvé couvert d'énormes boutons bleus. En fait, Grimmjow, qui n'était pas complètement idiot, avait transféré des sucettes retrouvées sur son lit sur celui du quinta. Ichimaru en profita pour faire l'interprétation de ce que l'amour des sucettes de Noitora pouvait dire sur sa sexualité.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ^^! Je suis assez occupée en ce moment. Mais, entre midi et deux dans la semaine, lorsque je n'ai rien à faire, j'ai heureusement un crayon et un carnet à portée de main pour m'occuper. Je vous livre donc le résultat de cette désoccupation, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bien sûr, j'en profite pour réfléchir à la suite du "Tour du Seiretei" en même temps, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une fois, Ichimaru disparut après avoir déclaré qu'il "avait un petit creux". On le retrouva, plusieurs heures plus tard grâce aux caméras de Szayel, errant affamé dans les couloirs. Qui eut cru que les cuisines de Las Noche étaient si bien cachées?

--

L'ex-capitaine aimait beaucoup jouer avec les couloirs et se faire rencontrer les gens qui s'y promenaient contre leur volonté. Depuis, Apache était persuadée d'avoir une touche avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra pensait que Noitora le harcelait.

--

Parmi les choses qui manquaient à l'albinos, il y avait les fêtes où l'alcool coulait à flots et leurs lots d'amnésiques. Aussi son propre anniversaire fut un prétexte tombé à pic pour organiser une beuverie, Tousen ayant refusé de fêter les un mois de Wonderwyce.

--

Le saké fut facile à trouver. Néanmoins, Ichimaru regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête de Kyoraku après qu'il lui ait piqué sa réserve, plus celle confisquée par Nanao.

--

Ichimaru s'abstint de boire. Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un de sobre pour rappeler aux autres ce qu'ils auraient aimé oublier.

--

Tousen ayant refusé que Wonderwyce "participe à la fête", l'albinos refila en douce au blondinet les bonbons liquoreux de Kyoraku. Le plus dur fut d'expliquer à l'aveugle pourquoi l'enfant se mit soudainement à manger les pieds de table.

--

Il fut difficile de juger l'effet de l'alcool sur Stark, ce dernier s'étant très vite endormi sur la table malgré le brouhaha.

--

Grimmjow défia un pilier au combat. Le lendemain, il fut très déçu d'apprendre que, non, il n'avait pas défoncé Ulquiorra.

--

-"T'as un beau potentiel génétique, tu sais?" sussura Szayel à l'oreille du cuarta sans qu'on sache quelles étaient ses intentions.

--

-"Oui, vous pouvez déshabiller Grimmjow et Ulquiorra", autorisa Hallibel en direction de ses fraccions. Malheureusement, Grimmjow était déjà en plein combat et Ulquiorra n'était pas assez bourré pour se laisser faire. Mais il y avait plein de numéros tout mignons à l'esprit pas très clair pour compenser. C'est comme ça que le lendemain matin, Tesla se retrouva nu et allongé sur la table de la fête sans comprendre comment c'était arrivé.

--

Aaroniero titubait avec une bouteille à la main, et seul Tousen aurait pu dire si le "floc floc" qu'on entendait provenait de la bouteille ou de l'espada lui-même.

--

Le seul truc que Sommarie retint de la soirée, c'est que Barraguan chantait faux quand il était bourré. Ichimaru lui apprit que lui, espada numéro sept, avait déclaré son amour à un fauteuil, et qu'il avait pleuré sur son épaule parce que ledit fauteuil n'avait pas voulu bouger.

--

Il fut assez facile de faire croire à Noitora qu'il avait embrassé Stark en le prenant pour une demoiselle. Par contre, le numéro cinq ne parvint pas à trouver qui était la belle blonde qu'il était _certain_ d'avoir emballé dans un couloir désert. Findor savait mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

--

Les arrancars n'étaient pas des douillettes. Ils pouvaient encaisser les pires coups et se relever, perdre un bras et continuer à se battre, se mutiler si c'était nécessaire pour la victoire. Néanmoins, la moitié d'entre eux auraient donné un bras pour un cachet d'aspirine, même offert par Szayel.

--

Le plus marrant pour Ichimaru fut encore de brailler à pleins poumons "Alors tout le monde, pas trop la gueule de bois?" à la réunion du lendemain matin. Même la voix douce et suave d'Aizen était une torture pour les espadas.

--

-Ah, c'était plutôt marrant! s'exclama Gin d'un ton très heureux.

-Heureusement que tu n'as qu'un seul anniversaire par an, soupira Kaname en constatant le triste état de l'armée d'Aizen.

-Mais, Tousen-san, ton anniversaire à toi, c'est bientôt, il me semble? répliqua Ichimaru d'un ton innocent. Il va falloir fêter ça!

-_Non_.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite du Tour du Seiretei, ça ne sera pas pour cette fois. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas répondre tout de suite aux reviews non plus... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre mes réflexions du jour ^^'... J'espère que ça suffira! Bonne lecture!

P.S : Pas de réflexion méchante sur Tousen! Je suis sa fangirl numéro un, prête à le défendre bec et ongles s'il le faut ^^!!

* * *

Un jour qu'il s'ennuyait et que Tousen était occupé ailleurs, Ichimaru décidé de donner des cours de diction à Wonderwyce.

-Comment on fait les bébés? récita fièrement le blondinet quand il retrouva Kaname.

--

Ichimaru riait encore de la tête mi-perplexe mi-ennuyée de l'aveugle quand ce dernier débarqua dans la salle de vidéo surveillance pour lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes d'éducations. Depuis, Wonderwyce qui n'aime pas que l'on énerve Tousen, n'aime pas non plus Ichimaru.

--

Lorsqu'un calme silencieux s'installa soudain à Las Noche, Tousen trouva cela plutôt étrange. Mais quand il entendit les trois fraccions d'Hallibel disserter calmement sur l'amour et la paix, il alla directement demander à Aizen s'il avait autorisé l'introduction de drogue au château.

--

En fait, Ichimaru avait prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de l'aveugle avec beaucoup de saké. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ramènerait l'alcool que si quelqu'un au château l'embrassait sur la bouche en guise de "cadeau". Connaissant le caractère rigide et les réflexes rapides de l'ex-capitaine, les arrancars avaient décidé de ruser pour avoir le saké...

--

-Nan, interdit de se mettre à plusieurs et de lui faire du mal, sourit Ichimaru en direction de Barraguan et de Grimmjow qui se préparaient à neutraliser le pauvre Tousen pour laisser la voie à Menoly.

--

-Il n'est pas moche, mais le problème c'est qu'avec ses idées de pureté, il pourrait assez mal prendre qu'on _tente_ de lui faire ça, soupira Apache, pas vraiment motivée.

-Et comme il est aveugle, on ne peut pas dire de l'allumer avec un bon décolleté, répondit Mira-Rose en pensant qu'Hallibel aurait eu ses chances dans ce cas.

-L'avantage qu'il soit aveugle, c'est que même les moches comme vous ont leur chance, lança Sun-Sun en se cachant la bouche.

Les hurlements reprirent, rassurant Kaname qui se demandait s'il se passait quelque chose.

--

Étant donné qu'Ichimaru avait volontairement omis de préciser le sexe de la personne qui devait embrasser, les mâles tentèrent leur chance : Noitora essaya de corrompre Wonderwyce, sans succès. Pourtant le blondinet aurait sûrement réussi, lui.

--

Aizen s'opposa fermement à l'idée de laisser Szayel utiliser un produit. L'idée d'un Kaname paralytique ou obsédé sexuel ne le réjouissait pas.

--

Il y eut une grande discussion pour empêcher Charlotte d'aller draguer Tousen. Le travesti était persuadé que l'aveugle saurait reconnaître sa beauté intérieure.

Les autres pensaient qu'il y avait peu de chances que l'aveugle soit amateur de travelos.

--

-Il faut que j'essaye, déclara Lilinette d'un air déterminé.

- C'est ça, grommela Stark. Comme ça vous pourrez en plus faire courir la rumeur qu'il est pédophile.

--

L'aveugle finit par se demander ce que signifiait cette brusque hausse de popularité. Il faut dire que Noitora n'avait pas été très subtil en faisant semblant de trébucher et de tomber dans les bras du shinigami, se gamellant à ses pieds.

--

Après avoir essayé sans succès de lui faire boire un somnifère et de s'introduire dans sa chambre pendant la nuit, les arrancars retournèrent auprès de Szayel pour lui demander un moyen _silencieux_ de neutraliser un Wonderwyce qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de garde du corps.

--

Grimmjow lui était sûr qu'il pouvait réussir. Mais il n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de le faire.

--

Ulquiorra, lui, s'en fichait. Sommarie aussi. Sa grande déclaration d'amour à un fauteuil restait un souvenir douloureux. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'était fait rejeter.

--

Tous les arrancars applaudirent Wonderwyce lorsqu'il accrocha la jambe de Gin en voulant l'empêcher d'approcher Kaname. L'albinos tomba dans les bras de l'aveugle, l'embrassant involontairement. Ils s'essuyèrent tous les deux la bouche, furieux, au son d'un chœur "le saké! Le saké!" repris par tous les témoins.

--

-Ayé! On va enfin pouvoir se bourrer la gueule! cria Apache, ravie.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le château put se reprendre une cuite générale.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ^^!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux 9 reviews qui m'ont été mises sur ce chapitre pendant mon absence. Je suis partie en vacances et lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai été prise dans diverses préparations (rapport de stage, rentrée, etc), doublées par une grosse crise de flemme et un trou canyonesque au niveau de l'inspiration. Je vous prie donc d'excuser mon silence tant pour les reviews que pour les chapitres. Mea culpa, mais je me remets progressivement à poster ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-J'ai pas encore trouvé lequel des deux avait l'air le plus perplexe : Tousen avant les explications ou Wonderwyce après les explications? ricanait Ichimaru en faisant référence à ses cours de diction au blondinet.

Dès le lendemain, les plus folles rumeurs courraient pour expliquer pourquoi le petit arrancar suivait maintenant obstinément Ichimaru en lui demandant comment on faisait les bébés.

--

-Tu pourrais lui répondre, Gin, déclara Aizen, enfonçant allègrement le clou Wonderwyce dans les plaies de son subordonné.

L'albinos parut très ennuyé du silence qui s'installa soudain pour mieux entendre ses explications.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour m'en débarrasser? demanda-t-il finalement à Tousen.

--

L'aveugle n'avait pas très bien prit d'être le "prix" pour une beuverie. Ni de devoir faire disparaître les quelques bouteilles qui étaient apparues dans les mains de Wonderwyce en récompense de son exploit.

--

-Tiens, je ne les ai jamais vu, ces deux là, déclara d'un air perplexe Apache, plus très fraiche, montrant deux individus qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Ichimaru fit la grimace. Il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû vérifier la réserve de Matsumoto avant de téléporter le tout jusqu'à Las Noche ; il aurait ainsi évité que Kyoraku et Renji, qui avaient entamé leur soirée dedans, ne soient emmenés avec...

--

-Tu crois qu'Ayon aime le saké? demanda Mira-Rosa à Sun-Sun.

-Faudrait lui demander, répondit la brune.

-Déconnez pas, on n'en n'aura jamais assez! gémit Abirama en voyant le monstre se former.

-Super l'animation de la douzième! commenta Kyoraku avant de revenir à sa voisine.

--

On vit Findor fuir Noitora toute la soirée, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que l'espada l'attrape en beuglant "J'ai retrouvé ma copine!".

--

Grimmjow démolit son quota de piliers en pensant qu'il s'agissait du cuarta.

-Je crois que c'est la fin de ton grand amour, fit Ichimaru à Zommarie lorsque le sexta sauta sur un fauteuil en l'appelant Tousen.

--

-Il est où ton trou de hollow? demanda Grimmjow à un Renji presque nu devant lui.

-Ben, j'en ai pas, je suis un shinigami, rigolo!

-T'es un shinigami? Cool, on va pouvoir se battre.

-T'es un hollow? Baston! clama Abarai, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'arme que de vêtement.

Ichimaru décida qu'il était temps de ramener les deux invités surprise chez eux.

--

-Nake, Suzumushi, fit Tousen pour faire terre les fêtards qui avaient prévu de lui chanter "joyeux anniversaire" sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Un grand silence s'installa enfin dans le château. Trois heures plus tard ce fut Aizen en personne qui vint chercher l'aveugle pour lui demander de recommencer. Les arrancars venaient de se réveiller et avaient fermement l'intention de continuer la fête.

--

Le lendemain, Kyoraku était presque certain d'avoir vraiment embrassé Nanao. A Las Noche, Loly disait à qui voulait l'entendre que Stark était un pervers avec un manteau rose quand il était bourré.

--

Il fallut bien expliquer à Aizen la présence d'un hakama noir sur la table de la salle où avait eu lieu la fête. Stark parut étonné lorsque le maître de Las Noche lui demanda pourquoi il s'était déguisé en shinigami, la veille. De son côté, Renji se demandait pourquoi son hakama était devenu blanc pendant la nuit.

--

-Mais je n'ai RIEN bu! se défendait Stark avec véhémence. Je dormais!

-Laisse tomber, ta réputation est déjà fichue, lui répondit Lilinette.

--

-Haha, à Soul Society on voit des hollows roses quand on a trop bu, et ici on voit des shinigami roses! Marrant, hein? lança Ichimaru, très gêné face aux soupçons de Tousen.

--

-Et que s'est-il passé après qu'il ait dit "Viens, on va baiser", humm? demandait Charlotte à Findor.

-Noitora est parti avec Il Forte.

-HEIN? beugla l'intéressé.

* * *

Verdict ^^?


End file.
